Tales of Vesperia : Royal Knight
by loweel
Summary: Yuri did not leave the knights, kept up until obtaining the rank of captain along with Flynn and not only Raven survived of its old squad before becoming Schwann. The emperor has not died and wishes to assign a mission to Captain Yuri Lowell to teach how to handle a sword to Princess Estellise.
1. Chapter 1 - Casual meeting

**I do not own Tales of Vesperia. It is owned by Bandai Namco**

Although the story is very different, eventually I explain how everything happened. This is my first attempt, so I appreciate the criticism. I apologize for my English, it is not my dominant language.

* * *

Solar beams were openly distributed to all the citizens of Zaphias, wondering how hot it was that morning, while in the direction of the castle one could hear fierce sheets colliding, surrounded by a group of knights who seemed to take advantage of this time to see a small Show. In the middle of this attraction are two knights in charge, one in normal clothes and the other peculiarly wearing black, until the moment the swords collide and remain for a few seconds and the second figure ends up kicking the left leg, making the knight fly back and before he noticed the sword on his neck, which looked more like a katana with a white fist.

The black figure standing in front of him draws sword from his throat, casually places me on his shoulder and says "Do you want to continue?"

"No, Captain Lowell. Could not I have gotten a little light?" The knight replies on the floor as he takes the hand that was thrown by the captain to get up. "Since when will your opponent take you with you in battle, Guren?" Said the captain.

"Sorry, sir" Guren said with a pale face.

"It does not have to be so formal at such times" said the captain with a smile on his face, and the young knight Guren nodded and returned to the "audience" who watched this spectacle. "Uah! With that are 10 wins. And now who's going?" Voices came from the audience that was impressed by the continuous demonstration of fights.

"Next!" Captain Lowell said as he turned to the audience who noticed his unique outfit that was monopolized by black, from his long dark hair with a violet touch, eyes with a dark gray with a certain violet glow. And his overcoat with the same tonality that covered the top and over his dark trousers until he came in contact with his white boot with gold details, with purple details at the end of the sleeves and a smooth line with purple and gold biting the whole end of the tunic that highlighted his golden bodhi blastia with a red gem on his left wrist.

A fever of hesitation contaminated all the knights for a few seconds until an unexpected voice said, "What is it, Yuri?" Looking at the source of the mysterious voice, he sees a blonde, no short hair, no big hairin his captain's clothing, his longtime friend and rival, Flynn Scifo. "To what do we owe your presence, _Captain_?" Yuri responds sarcastically.

"Seeing what _you're_ doing this time" Flynn said with a suspicious glance at his friend who replied, "Of course, I'm giving battle experience to them." With a sarcastic face. "Come, be my next opponent, I bet it will be a rich experience for them" he said with the same expression as he swung his sword.

"Are you sure? Forgot who won the most in our fights?" He responds with a smile on his face walking to Yuri.

"Forgot who has won the most since we became captains?" Says Yuri putting the sword on his shoulder.

"Any bets this time?" Asked Flynn. "Beyond the taste of defeat ... You have to pay for drinks today" Yuri replied.

"Closed" Flynn said as they slowly walked each other, climbing up their steps and finally running to the other and raising their swords to the offensive. Shocking their swords several times, a smile began to form in both, a smile that signified the taste of a good fight, something only the strong can feel, the pure respect for the strength of the opponent and the appreciation of the fight.

Yuri stepped back two steps and then threw his sword, Flynn perplexed at why the weapon was thrown up until he realized it was a _bait_ , it was too late, his eyes returned to Yuri who was in front of him using his left hand to punch him on the belly "Do not get distracted, Flynn."

"Downstroke" Flynn said, taking two steps back and Yuri grabbed his sword from the heavens with his right hand to strike Flynn's left arm, since he had distracted himself and his sword was in his right hand.

Flynn realizing that he would not be able to escape unharmed, quickly uses his Art _"Demon Fang"_ , in response Yuri had the same idea of him and also used _"Azure Edge"_ , to the encounter of the two techniques that were with the same force, was solved in an explosion, both retreated to opposite sides of the opponent.

"That was the art of manipulating the enemy's attention, Flynn" Yuri said sarcastically. They looked at each other with a smile, while the audience was amazed at the strength, the fighting and the reaction they showed a few seconds ago.

Their eyes began to grow serious, they adjusted their fighting position, a tense atmosphere occupied at that moment, no one dared to say anything or take their eyes off as they increased their distance, the two captains were preparing to use an Ougi and a question echoed in everyone's head watching that fight "Who's going to win!?"

Before anyone makes any move, a sudden voice speaks "STOP!"

Everyone was stunned that someone would say something at that moment, all tense atmosphere and excitement of the fight disappeared, turning to look for the origin of the voice the captains spotted a woman.

"Hisca! Why did you interrupt us?" Asked Yuri slightly distressed.

"Because? Every time you two fight seriously, I and Sodia have to treat you" Hisca replied with a slight tone of anger.

Both Yuri and Flynn exchanged ollhares and nodded in agreement.

"All right, Hisca. Let's close this way. I think we had enough fights for today. " Flynn said quietly.

Hisca just said "um ..." and walked toward Yuri.

Again Yuri switched Flynn, relaxing their expressions as if they had avoided a _horrible_ event.

" _Captain Lowell_ , you have duties to do today" said Hisca as he approached Yuri. He nodded and looked at Flynn as if he'd said _we'll figure it out another time_ , he shook his head in agreement.

 _Shit, no doubt has paperwork_ Yuri thought that detested and avoided to the maximum

The group of knights saw the gesture of the captains with the hand saying to return to their respective tasks and the small show was finished.

Yuri sheathed his sword, which was a katana. His scabbard was not attached to his belt like other knights, but rather loose and he wore a rope to hold his weapon, usually held with his left hand, again escaping the knights' standard, as well as his clothing. Of course, at official events, she was on the belt and he acted according to the standards of a captain, although he did not like it. In fact, the captains had a certain freedom unlike ordinary knights, so Yuri and Flynn had their dress different from the standard.

"Okay, Repede, we're going" Yuri said with a slight sigh.

His canine companion who was lying on the grass, Repede got up and followed him.

* * *

Somewhere in the town of Zaphias, two young girls are walking through the city.

"Are you sure you should not have brought some escorts?" The girl with auburn hair asks the friend aside.

"Yes, if you're with me, you do not have the right to be escorted. Besides, you're certainly more powerful than a regular escort, Rita" her friend replied.

Rita blushed slightly at the compliment made "alright, Estellise." Both friends were heading to a clothing and accessories store.

"And here?" Said Rita. Estellise nodded and went in for a certain purpose. A lace with a light blue gem set in a base that resembles a blossoming of a rose.

"I thought, Rita" Estellise said enthusiastically. "I finally found it."

"It's beautiful" said a voice beside the girls that made them look at him. A middle-aged man with neatly trimmed short brown hair with a red wristband on his right wrist, figured he was some nobleman.

Estellise looked at the voice and saw the polite man.

"Thank you" Estellise replied with a smile on her face, maintaining cordiality.

"Gift?" Said the curious man.

"Yes" said Estellise, keeping her smile and formality. She greeted him with a shake of his head, saying that she was leaving and he did the same. Rita glanced at the man and then turned and followed her friend.

"Uhm ... Is there any special reason to be exactly that piece?" Rita said curiously. Estellise only shook her head in agreement.

Addressing the vendor and giving the item to wrap, the vendor reported "15,000 gald." Rita was puzzled, how something so simple could cost so dear, but it was still the simple action of Estellise passing the money and picking up the merchandise and her "Let's go?" Speech that made her even more perplexed.

Leaving Rita even more curious as to why this item is so expensive and important to her.

* * *

 _Finally_ _it_ ' _s over_ , he thought, Yuri relaxing in the chair in his living room, looking at the window and seeing that it was already afternoon.

"Hisca, all this paperwork is over, can you hand the documents over to me?" Yuri said as he got up to leave.

"All right, but where are you going?" Hisca asked, picking up the documents.

"Patrol a little, I was not meant to be signing papers" Yuri said as he opened the door and whistled for his partner, Repede to follow.

"Alone?" Hisca said.

"Repede is with me, I'm just going to stretch my legs" Yuri answered and walked out the door.

* * *

"I got it I wanted. Where should we go now?" Asked Estellise with a smile on her face carrying her purchase.

"Good…. I have to go to my lab, we can enjoy it and go now" said Rita looking at her friend who agreed.

After some time walking, they met in a large street that had few people, alias was in the late afternoon and soon it would start to get dark. And Estellise with a super happy face, for she rarely managed to leave the castle to walk so freely that she did not even realize she had a person in front of her and bumped into her.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Estellise asked worriedly.

The man did not say anything, just nodded and moved on, Estellise only sighed and relaxed and continued to walk, until Rita began to face her.

"Estellise, where is the cord?" Said Rita. The friend lifted her right hand, where the pack was before with the cord inside and at the look of the hand was empty, causing Estellise to start sweating cold.

"I lost…? No, she was with me until now ... Rita help me search. "Estellise said, flustered.

Rita simply stopped and looked back and saw the man who was already some distance from them with something in his right hand, a package ... ..Identical to his friend.

"STOPPED! Thief !" Rita screamed and started to chase after the man who had bumped into her friend before. The thief upon hearing this began to run awake, and it was discovered. Rita with her quick analysis of the situation realized that it was not possible to reach the man who was already far away, besides being much faster than them. He positioned himself to launch a long-distance spell and began the casting.

* * *

Finally out of the castle, from his living room, especially from his paperwork and duties that were considered "boring" by Captain Lowell, he continued to wander through the town of Zaphias with his partner, Repede. His only desire with this exit was simply to stretch his legs, look at the citizens and enjoy the peace that reigns at that moment.

After some time of patrolling, on reaching the end of a street saw a peculiar situation. A girl with a little low with brown hair shouting "STOP! Thief!" and a man a little further away from this girl starting to run, and looked closely at the respective individual has a packet in his hands, those seconds were enough for Yuri to understand the situation, but the unexpected was that the girl who screamed began to conjure magic. Preaching the security of all and at the same time not being able to let the thief escape, his course of action was decided.

"Repede, behind him" Yuri said as he ran to the girl who was going to look like she was going to blow everything in front of her to stop the thief. "Stop!" Putting her hand on the same girl, making her attention come to him.

"Get out of the way, I can not let him get away" Rita said angrily.

"You want to hit other people too" Yuri replied as he held her hand to the man running. Rita still in anger would start cursing this being that appeared out of nowhere and that was the hero's bench until she was overwhelmed by his words that had some reason. "Relax, he will not escape" the calm manner and sincere look he gave Rita that somehow made her stop.

Attention Rita returned to the man who had disappeared from his sight, again his anger appeared and he again avoided with simple words "Wait here". After that, Rita and Estellise saw Yuri start chasing after the thief, however instead of running down the street, he used a thrust bank to reach a tree and the impulse tree to get on the roof of a house and simply disappeared .

Yuri was not racing at random, he was following Repede's barking as he was getting weaker, so he decided to take a short cut.

* * *

Some streets of a possible incident caused by Rita, was the thief without breath of so much running, saying to himself "I got ..." Almost without air to speak.

However, this sensation lasts little when he hears a bark behind him, turning in fear, sees a dog in front of him as if ready to attack him. Taking a few steps back, preparing to run, he knocked on something behind him.

Again turning to fright, one sees the young man dressed all in black holding in his left hand a rope that was binding to a hem. The man smirking said, "What a courage to do it, just because I was against two young girls."

The frightened thief pulled a knife and said, "Get out of the way, if not you're going to die."

 _Who would be dead to this moment would be you_ thought to Yuri if he had not stopped the young mage.

"Well let's play a little ..." said Yuri pulling the rope and holding the hem of his sword as he and Repede approached the thief.

* * *

After playing properly with the thief, handcuff him and pass him to some knights who were nearby. He looked at the floor and picked up the package that was probably the source of this whole affair.

"Take him, I will soon" Yuri said, addressing the riders who were leading the bandit.

A few minutes later, Yuri returned to the street where everything had originated and looked at two figures, one with brown hair and one with pink hair, stands out in the crowd thought Yuri. The first one seemed to explode, while the second tried to calm her down.

Rita, noticing Yuri's presence, looked at him with a suspicious serious face, but it seemed that if he did not retrieve the package, he would be roasted instead of the thief. "You got it!?" said Rita impatiently.

"Calm down, you almost used magic in front of so many civilians and no doubt someone was going to be hurt, _besides the thief_ " Yuri said, giving the last part of the statement. "But I'm going to let this go, since you were not totally wrong" giving a slight laugh, causing Rita's slight snort.

But what caught the attention of the young captain was a rosy head with anxious, eyes that was visible.

"Is it yours?" Yuri asked as she showed the package to Estellise, she nodded, and Yuri handed it to her, as she said "Be careful, I will not be here next time". She picked it up and looked at him and said "Thank you" "It was nothing", Yuri replied quietly and smiling.

"In any case of witnesses, I need to know your name and where I can find you" Yuri said.

"I'm Rita Mordio, I'm a researcher" Rita said casually, Yuri looked at her for a few seconds as if confirming something.

"The researcher in the service of the Emperor?" Yuri asked, surprised to find her in this situation.

"Yes, something wrong?" She said in an altered voice, as if she had something really wrong. Yuri just smiled and said "nothing, I presume I'll meet you at your lab?" Rita just nodded and then he looked at the pink figure in front of her.

"Is that you?" Yuri said.

"Estellise" answered Estellise in a low voice, as if she did not want to be involved.

"If you need to talk to her, just look for me" interrupted Rita.

Yuri just looked at the two of them, gave a slight smile and said "Okay, careful on the way back."

* * *

Estellise's heart clenched when she did not know what happen the cord. When Rita screamed and the man started to run, she did not know what would happen when Rita began conjuring up a spell. Until an all-black figure with long dark hair with a violet touch and a matching garment, with a overcoat that was to his boot and holding a sword in his left hand stopped the front of Rita and managed to persuade her to stop the of the agreement.

Before Estellise could say a word, the figure began to run toward the thief before disappearing. Until he used a bench and a tree to get to the roof and disappear.

Moments later, he returned with his packet in his hand, leaving Estellise very happy, it seemed that enormous weight came out of his back and his heart, wanting to thank this mysterious man a lot. When he had finished speaking to Rita, a small relaxed sermon, their eyes met and she stared for a few seconds until he said, "Is it yours?", She could only nod and he handed it to her. "Careful, I will not be here next time," said the man in black again and again she nodded.

"Thank you" said Esteliise with a smile and deep gratitude.

"It was nothing" he replied, smiling at her.

After asking their names, he left the same way he came.

Looking at that man on the shore, Estellise wondered who he was. He did not look like a knight, the clothes he wore were all black, except that he wore a tunic that went to his boots, and his sword was not in his belt but was held in his left hand. But their interest in their names and locality made her believe she was, but she had never heard of anyone so unique in knights.

* * *

The same night, in a neighborhood in the Lower Quarter, two figures had drinks, a man and a woman.

"So, my dear, what brings you here?" Asked the man in a captain's outfit as he took his drink.

"Oh, nothing too much, just in passing" answered the blue-haired Krityan woman with a well-defined body.

"Um ... .. Spending your time with me, I do not stop thinking about why" the man said mysteriously.

"Maybe because I wanted to ... Me and …. You ... "slowly said Krityan making the man begin to imagine what she was going to say at the end, leaving one eye open and waiting eagerly for her speech, making him think of that possible scenario that every man's dream that goes on a pub.

"... ... share ...", continued the woman, as she looked at the reactions of the man next door, who could not even open his eyes with more astonishment.

"... .informations" said the woman with a slight smile on her face and a giggle at the end.

"Judy dear, you can not give that kind of hope ... It hurts my heart" the man said as he signaled to the bartender.

"Do not say that, Schwann, you already have a mistress" Judith said casually with a smile.

"Unfortunately, this lady will be gone for a few days. And out here, I'm Raven, please" Schwann said with a slight sigh.

"Oh, Casey's on a mission, so you're at this bar in the Lower Barracks?" Judith said curiously.

"This is a routine for me, Judy Darling" Raven replied casually, looking at her.

"Well, do not you think it's time to end this routine and put a ring on her finger?" Judith teased him, which brought an unexpected reaction, Raven froze for a few seconds.

Until the door opened and a black figure sat next to Krityan. Raven and Judith looked at the man sitting for the drink, until Judith said, "Captain Lowell, would you like to drink with me?" With a teasing look.

"Are not you going to leave our old man with jealousy?" Yuri said sarcastically. Looking right at the old man. "Alright, old man?" Raising his hand with the drink.

"Do not do this to this old man, all good is short-lived" Schwann said in response to his crony comments.

"What would our dear Captain Casey say at this? Captain Schwann? "Yuri said to Raven with a smile of irony on her face.

"Well ... she probably did-" Raven tried to speak only that it was interrupted by a voice.

"Yuri!"

The trio looked at the port that had been opened and there was a Flynn, who looked like he was hunting a beast.

"Where were you, I looked for you in the afternoon?" Flynn said slightly grumpily.

"Well ... I had issues to solve" Yuri answers. "What? What's the reason for the rush?"

Flynn sat down beside him and asked for his beer and with serious eyes said "The emperor has a mission for you tomorrow."

The trio again looked at him in surprise, the correct expression would be suspicious, why soon Yuri among all the knights?

"For the alarm, it must be another mission with my battalion out of town" Yuri replied casually.

"It's not" Flynn said, making Yuri look at him. "It's a personal mission for you."

"What is it?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I do not know, tomorrow you will find out. And remember it's the Emperor" said Flynn notifying his best friend with a suspicious look

"Okay, I know, you really think I'm going to do something wrong in front of the Emperor, do you?" Yuri looked at Flynn with a confident look.

"I must remember that time you drank too much and almost embraced the emperor? Me and Hisca had to keep holding you" Flynn remembered.

"...We can let this one pass" said Yuri continued drinking his beer and the conversation that night with his friends, while he was curious, which was his mission.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Teacher

A new morning with the sun shining, singing birds and a pleasant wind in Zaphias. Meanwhile, two people are heading to the throne room to speak to the Emperor, in fact a person and a canine, Yuri Lowell and Repede are going to have a brief talk about some _mission_ that was attributed to Yuri. And for the Emperor himself to speak personally, it must be something serious, probably a very risky mission and somehow he is the best school for this mission, leaving the most curious still.

Arriving at the throne room, upon arriving there, Drake is seated at a table in the right corner having some tea, Yuri comes near him greeting him, for even he respects considerably Drake, despite maintaining his informality during their conversations. And to Yuri's surprise, the Emperor is not sitting on the throne, but instead comes greeting him, asking himself again _what will happen?_.

"How are you, Captain Lowell?" The Emperor says incredibly casually to Yuri and tilts his hand forward for a handshake, and as Yuri avoids being as formal as possible, he simply responds equally.

"Very well, Emperor." Yuri responding to the Emperor, while shaking his hand with a smile on his face. Of course, they were not the one else in this room, otherwise the situation would become problematic.

"And old Hanks?" Said Emperor in the same tone as before. Obviously, the Emperor would not know of anyone in the Lower Quarter, but because two of his captains come from there and comment on their person, he was well known by him, and of course he knows Yuri does not like formalities, so this meeting turned out to be casual and personally the Emperor found himself light, without pressure from the other side, very relaxing.

"Well, for the emperor himself to ask about him, no doubt he'll be happy to hear that," Yuri said with a smile on his face.

"Curious about your mission?" Asked the Emperor. Yuri only nodded. The Emperor made a gesture with his left hand and a pink head appeared and walked up to them. "This is my granddaughter, Estellise. I would like you to be her teacher and teach the art of handling the sword for her. "

" Hello, we meet again, my name is _Estellise Sidos Heurassein_. "Estellise greeting Yuri.

The curious Emperor "Do you know each other?" Yuri looks at the Emperor to answer, and before he can say a word, behind his granddaughter, has a look that basically says _do not tell him_.

 _Great, I start the day by lying to the Emperor. "_ Well, the best way to explain it through this guy," pointing to Repede and nodding at him. Repede headed for Estellise. She gets a smile when he gets close to her and tries to caress him, but the canine does not leave, she tries again and again is refused, Repede retreats to Yuri and Estellise gets a look of disappointment at not being able to pet the canine. "And in the end she could not get a hand in Repede."

"I see," replies the Emperor. Taking a little pause and saying, "So, Captain Lowell, do you accept this mission?"

"No problem, but with all due respect, I only trained riders who wanted to get stronger. Do I have to follow some model or rules imposed by you? "Said Yuri still curious about this mission.

"I'll leave that to your care, I believe you can come to an agreement," replied the Emperor. Yuri just nodded.

"If it's just that, can we go, princess?" Yuri told Estellise, nodding and walking out of the room with him. Yuri gave his compliments to the Emperor and Drake.

The duo leaves the room, the Emperor sits down on the desk where Drake is and hears him. "Are you sure you should let Yuri Lowell take care of this?"

"Of course, I believe he will teach Estellise very well," said the Emperor, taking a cup.

"I mean the other reason you chose him," Drake said, looking at him.

"Well, only time will tell us," said the Emperor, looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the captain and the princess are walking towards Estellise's room so she can remove her dress that is obviously not made for training and put on a clothing that allows more mobility, climbing the ladder he offers his hand to Estellise for help climbing the ladder _like a knight_ , holding a smile, at the very least not making dubious expressions, but Yuri notices a sullen face of the princess looking in at Repede.

"It's not just you, Princess, Repede does not let anyone lay a hand on him," Yuri said looking forward.

"How did you know I was thinking about it?" Asked Estellise with a curious face thinking _how?_

"Judging from his expression since we left the room and up to now staring at him, it's quite obvious ... princess," Yuri replied, taking a look at her who is slightly embarrassed by this detail.

Upon arriving in the room Estellise invites him to enter, he politely refuses and again she asks, seeing the situation, decides to enter.

"Are you _Captain Lowell_? _Yuri Lowell_? "Said Estellise with a curious face as if she were looking for something or trying to find some mistake in the person ahead.

"The first and only, princess," Yuri responds calmly with the smile on his face _still._ "Why?"

"Flynn's stories about you and your current behavior do not match," she said with a smile on her face.

 _Damn it, Flynn, what did you say ?_

"You can withdraw the formalities and call me by my name, you should not like to be saying _princess,_ " completed Estellise.

"Did Flynn tell you that, too, _Princess_?" Yuri asked.

"No, it's called female intuition," said Estellise.

"Oh! In this case…. It's a pleasure, _Estelle, "_ Yuri said with a smile that sounded true now.

"Estel ... Est-elle ... Estelle?" Said Estellise turning red and half puzzled by a new name.

"If you want, I can call it _Estellise Sidos Heurassein,"_ Yuri said, holding her expression.

"No…. Call me Estelle, I like it, "he responds with a smile, killing a slight chorus.

"So, Estelle, what did Flynn say about me?" Yuri asked, _extremely curious._

"I can not say ... It's a private conversation, Yuri," Estelle replied, trying to deflect.

"Do not worry Estelle, I will not tell him, I just want to know what my best friend says about me?" Yuri tried to persuade the princess. But when she heard 'best friend' in the phrase, their eyes flashed and she nodded.

"In short, he said that you are thick, rude, informal, arrogant, impulsive, careless ..." said Estelle

 _Cursed Flynn, that will come back to you_

"... But it has a greater sense of justice than anyone , you can not help but help if you need help, even if it means risking your own life. I think that's very lovely and commendable of you, Yuri, "she added with a smile on her face, looking deeply into his eye, causing an effect as if time freezes at that moment, neither of them moved in those few seconds that seemed much more.

Until Yuri warmly replies "Thank you, Estelle."

And time to run again.

 _But I still do not forgive all the rest Flynn._

"Estelle, do you want to hear some stories about Flynn?" Said Yuri and Estelle nodded slightly.

Yuri sat to prepare for his little revenge, no lies are clear, only with certain details hidden to keep the story more interesting.

* * *

"... and so ended that trip to the bar, if I was not with him, probably he would not leave with a slight injury. After that, a friend who was a knight, Chastel used healing gear on him. "Yuri finished telling another story.

"I do not believe it," Estelle said as he placed his hands in his mouth, as if it were unbelievable.

"If I was not there, maybe I would not either," Yuri said with a smile on his face. Realizing the happiness and the smile on Estelle's face, he asks, "Alright?"

"Yes, it's been some time since I had such a good time," Estelle said, keeping her expression.

"If only a few hours with me make you happy, imagine how happy you stay while you're with me." Yuri said casually.

"I expect that too," Estelle replied with a sincere smile that made Yuri look closely at her for a few seconds.

"Well, about our lessons, I just taught other knights, can I teach you any way I want?" Asked Yuri.

"Of course, I leave the method with you," Estelle replied.

"We'll do it daily so, are you free in the morning?" Yuri said.

"Yes ..." Estelle countered.

"Uhm ... Too early, _princess_? When I was in training, we would wake up at 06:00 and wish we were ready at 06:10, "Yuri said with a sarcastic tone that left Estelle with a white face.

"Of course, I will not do that to you ... every day at 08:00 I come. "said Yuri and Estelle's face returned to normal.

"Fine." said Estelle.

Yuri walked to the door and put her hand on the doorknob, signaling to Repede to get up and follow him, then with a smile said "I'll be back at the scheduled time, until tomorrow, Estelle."

"Where are you going?" She asked Estelle in a hurry.

"Well ... I have some business to attend to, and later I'm going to the Lower Quarter. Why? "Yuri replied nonchalantly. But when Estelle heard the _Lower Quarter,_ her eyes began to glow.

"Nothing ... .." Estelle said apprehensively.

 _Really?_ That's all Yuri thought at the time, a princess who wanted to go to the Lower Quarter of her own free will.

"Estelle, do you want to go there?" Yuri said, hoping to see what she was going to say. She only nodded.

"Why?" Yuri said curiously with this desire of the princess. It took a few seconds until she said, "Because I always stay inside the castle, if I leave I'm surrounded by knights ... Rarely can I leave without being surrounded by knights ... There are times I go out with Rita or Drake, I have more freedom, but not yet so often. And I've never taken a proper look in the Lower Quarter. "

After a few seconds of hesitation Yuri replied, "Okay, Estelle. But you can not go dressed like that, I'm going to ask you to leave a recruiting clothes here so you can walk freely with me down there "Yuri said.

"Oh really? Thank you, Yuri, "Estelle said, approaching, and clasping her hands together with a smile on her face, as if it were a child receiving a gift.

"I'll come back later after I finish my business," Yuri said as he and Repede walked out the door.

"Okay," Estelle replied.

Step out the door, Yuri thought _I just formulate a plan to kidnap the princess_... _Flynn can not find out about that ..._

* * *

Arriving his room, are Hisca and Guren talking about some subject that Yuri if possible would like not to interfere.

"Hey Guren, leave a rookie uniform on my desk," said the Captain to the Rider.

"Of course, Captain Lowell," Guren replied, he was curious as to why, but as his captain asked, he chose not to ask that question.

"Hisca, do I have any unforeseen appointments for today?" Yuri asked, sitting at his desk.

"Yes, it was your _paperwork,_ you have a meeting within 30 minutes," Hisca replied, looking at his Captain.

 _Paperwork…._ He sighed Yuri and said, "Meeting, why haven't I been informed before? What was it about? "

" It was decided last night, when Captain Casey came back and the details will be discussed there. "

* * *

The duo arrived in the meeting room, and Yuri spotted a small, brown-haired figure. He reached her back and touched her by calling her "yoo." The figure turned quickly as if to shoot someone for having touched it so casually, until it stopped the movement to see who it was.

"You ... what are you doing here?" Said the brown-haired girl in surprise.

"Oops, for that mistrust. I'm just a humble captain doing his job, Rita Mordio, "replied Yuri, baring at her.

"You!? Captain? "Rita said in surprise as she thought _like the figure in front of her with her black clothes, long dark hair and smooth, she did not even wear had the sword in her belt could be captain?_

"It's an unchangeable truth, Mr. Mordius." Yuri answered the question sarcastically.

"What's your name?" Rita asked, still a bit puzzled by the fact that this man was someone she did not expect.

"Captain Yuri Lowell of the Knights' 4 Division. And why are you here? "Yuri replied, hoping to tease the mage a little more.

"Uhm ... you're going to find out when the meeting starts," she said taking her distance.

When a voice echoes next to Yuri "Taking an outside?", Turning around he finds a figure with a medium height, long brown hair and eyes of the same color, Captain Casey.

"No, Casey. But maybe you should kick the old man out "Yuri said in response to the previous ordeal.

"Oh! What happened in my absence! You tell me the details later. "Casey replied by keeping the game.

"If it's your wish," Yuri said.

"Let's get started," Casey warned Yuri.

* * *

"In short, my battalion was to make recognition of a certain area. We have found that this place is rich in raw materials that are valuable to the Empire. However, all over the place there are monsters, "Casey said, explaining the details of the mission she had.

"Given the value of this newly discovered location, we will send 2 or 3 rooms to clean the area quickly. And despite not being the final product, the researcher, Rita Mordio, has been able to create a device that the magic base and within a certain area, detect monsters. The plan will be to clean the area, test the equipment so that we can ensure the safety of the workers to extract the resources, "complementing.

"The mission will take place in a month and a half," Casey finished.

"Since the area is so valuable, why wait so long?" One of the gifts said.

"Mr. Mordius's invention consists of placing several devices along the area to be detected, so a large number of such equipment is required, until all are ready it will take approximately that time. In the meantime, we'll start the other preparations, "Casey replied.

After these words, the meeting was adjourned.

"Yuri, we'll go to the bar later. Are you coming? "Casey approaching Yuri and inviting him.

"Okay, see you later." Yuri came out the door.

"See." Casey nodded.

* * *

After meeting and resolving other pertinent matters, Yuri returned to his room, picked up his recruit's uniform, and headed for Estelle's room. He knocked on the door and the pink-haired figure appeared, received the uniform and said it would be ready, while Yuri waits at the door.

"Sorry for the delay" Estelle said as she left the room.

"So let's go" Yuri said.

Because she is in a rookie uniform and Yuri has given her a helmet to wear while they are inside the castle so nobody notices, after all, pink hair calls attention.

After passing the gate and walking around the city.

"You can remove the helmet, Estelle" said Yuri.

"This is the Lower Quarter ..." she said, taking off her helmet and looking around. Until his attention returned to the man in black in front of him. "So, where do we go first?" He said eagerly.

"Well, now I have to visit old Hanks, after that we'll just walk around" Yuri said as he headed toward Hanks's house.

"Hanks? Who is he? "Estelle asked curiously.

"It's who took care of me and Flynn when we were little, we considered him as our father. He takes care of everyone in the Lower Quarter, but now he's a little sick. Flynn said to go visit him earlier today "by answering Estelle's question.

"I understand. Yuri, I can help "said Estelle, who glanced at Yuri.

"How?" Asked Yuri.

"I know healing arts," said Estelle.

"Flynn knows it too and it was not enough," Yuri replied.

"Mine are more powerful than Flynn's," Estelle said.

"Ohh! Surprise me then, _recruit,_ "said Yuri, wriggling.

"Wait and see, _Captain,_ " Estelle replied.

* * *

An old man was lying down trying to sleep, but he could not because of the constant pains in his body. Unable to sleep or relax, he thought about getting up until someone knocks on the door. "Come in," he replied, already sitting up.

The figure that enters the door, is a figure totally familiar to this old man who misses. "Yuri!"

"How are you, old man?" Yuri responds graciously to the call.

"Flynn said that in a few days my condition will return to normal," said Hanks. However, he noticed a pink hair figure behind him in a rookie suit.

"Oh! Yuri, is it rare for you to bring someone along with you other than Flynn, you finally got someone? "Asked the curious old man with the figure.

"That's not Hanks, she's Estelle, Estelle this is Hanks," Yuri introduced. He inclined his hand to greet the young lady, and she casually did the same. "I do not guarantee anything, but maybe she can do something about her condition," Yuri added.

"Really?" Hanks said a little surprised, because even Flynn could not.

Estelle approached him and said, "I can help you, can I?" He agreed and let her begin treatment with her gear.

At first Yuri did not expect anything, but as time went by the face of someone in agony was replaced by a relaxed face, Yuri's eyes began to look at Estelle impressed.

"Ready. How are you now? "Estelle said moving away.

"Well ... Completely fine, I do not feel any pain now," said Hanks in surprise.

"Good!" Estelle answered with a smile.

"Recruiting you have Yuri, take good care of her," Hanks said obviously with a double entender.

"I'll do it." Yuri answered Hanks with a wry face. "But even I'm surprised, I did not expect you to have that kind of talent " he told her, who only smiled at him. "Since you're back to normal, we're going to Hanks."

"Stay a little longer, Yuri. Let me thank you guys, let's enjoy it and talk a little bit, "Hanks said, getting up from the bed.

Yuri would deny it as he had _other matters to deal with_ , but when he saw Estelle's face of happiness that could not be contained, he could not refuse and said, "All right."

* * *

Some time later, Hanks told several stories and Estelle listened intently all without missing a single detail, was clearly very happy about talking to a new person. As it was getting dark and Yuri realized it was too late to keep the princess out of the castle before there was an uproar.

"It was bad, Hanks. We have to go now, it's getting late, "said Yuri rising and alerting Estelle.

"Okay, thanks again, Estelle. Come back later "Hanks said, thanking him again as he said goodbye to them.

Walking back to the castle, in the most subtle way possible for anyone to notice the two figures and entering without any problem _apparently._ He is able to leave Estelle in his room without alerting anyone and it seems no one has noticed that the princess has disappeared.

"Thank you, Yuri. I had so much fun today. "Estelle smiled warmly at him.

"Great. So this _kidnapping_ was worth it. If you want to save those rookie clothes. Tomorrow we will begin his training "said Yuri saying goodbye to the princess.

"Yuri ..." He heard this little call, turning back to her, he saw his face half apprehensive to speak, so he realize.

"We can go back there the other day, if you like, Estelle," Yuri said.

"Oh really!? Thank you, I'll love to go back there "she said, truly happy and with a smile on her face.

"See you tomorrow, Yuri," she said full of expectations for the next few days with him.

"See you tomorrow, Estelle," the princess replied as she turned to leave and heard the door close.

 _A princess wants to visit the Lower Quarter, really is not at all common,_ Yuri thought with a faint smile on his face.


End file.
